


You're the Crazy One

by keirajo



Series: Random Transformers Works (multiple generations, etc.) [10]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Action, First Kiss, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Galvatron has a very "Galvatron day"--popping up randomly and unexpectedly...………..and Rodimus Prime has no idea what the heck just happened.





	You're the Crazy One

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and fun for the 35th birthday of the original G1 "Transformers" cartoon. Yeah, maybe I should've done a season one thing...…...but why, when Galvatron acting silly/crazy is better? XD

** _ You’re the Crazy One _ **

Rodimus Prime stretched as he walked out of the embassy building. The bright dual-star sun of this system was quite warm on the armour and derma, it made the young Autobot Leader wish he had time for a nap-cycle.

“Well, Perceptor’s happy………the ambassadors and scientists are happy………..I say we have accomplished a job well done,” the flame-colored mech chuckled, looking down at his smaller Autobot companion.

“Really, guv? ‘Cause I don’t like tha fact that we ain’t seen a microsecond’s appearance of a single ‘Con since we been here,” Outback said, a bit cranky after being cooped up indoors and being quiet for so many hours today.

“Hey, _I’m_ happy for a day of everything going right, so that I don’t get a lecture from Ultra Magnus the moment I return to Cybertron!” Rodimus laughed warmly.

Outback tossed his head back and roared with laughter. “I’d still prefer ta see some ‘Cons today—_liven things up a little_,” the brown-and-tan small mech said, grinning up at his leader. 

Rodimus simply laughed and gave a light shrug. It always seemed like with his bad luck, something always went wrong for him on one of these goodwill trips—usually something involving the Decepticons ruining something he’d told Ultra Magnus he’d take care of and nothing would go wrong **_this time_**. Unfortunately, every time Rodimus tried to do something great and prove to the stern Autobots’ Second-in-Command that Hot Rod really _was_ a good choice for the Autobot Matrix of Leadership to make—and promote him to Rodimus Prime—never happened that way in reality!

“Honestly, _how_ would Galvatron even find us in this little backwater system……….and _why_ would he even want to? I’m sure Magnus and the others are dealing with the Decepticons’ shenanigans in other, more exciting, parts of the universe,” Rodimus chuckled, grinning down at the minibot.

All of the sudden Rodimus Prime got a message pop-up on his HUD from Broadside, who was doing some aerial patrols in the upper atmosphere. All of the sudden the flame-colored mech’s spirits fell pretty low and he hung his head, rubbing at his temples soothingly. It was made even worse when an utterly familiar voice cut through everything…………..

“_Decepticons, **ATTACK**!!!_” Galvatron roared, firing off his nova cannon to accentuate his words.

“Now _this_ is more like it, guv!” Outback chortled, rushing off into battle, with the Technobots joining him almost instantly.

“**_Why_** Galvatron…………why can’t you let just _one day_ of my life go exactly as planned?” Rodimus muttered, whipping out his rifle from subspace and beginning to take some defensive positions in front of the embassy building—glyph-messaging Perceptor to have the staff get the shield up now. “Magnus is going to kill me for this………….” he sighed, softly.

“_Ah! Rodimus Prime!_ So, for once you have the courage to face me on the battlefield!” Galvatron chortled, landing practically in front of the flame-colored mech with a heavy thud. “It is about time! You _always_ seem to avoid me and throw all your other Autobots at me instead! What kind of display of leadership is that? We are both the commanders of our forces! It is only natural that we should always face each other in combat!” The powerful and crazy Decepticon Leader roared.

“I am not even going to correct your stupid observation today Galvatron, I don’t have the enthusiasm for it!” Rodimus snapped back, putting away his rifle and rushing forwards to get the Decepticon Leader away from the embassy building. _Galvatron_ was the one who threw troops in front of him all the time! “_Seriously!_ Why do you always have to ruin my _perfectly planned_ day?! Don’t you understand………..**_nnnghfff_**!!!” He began when Galvatron backhanded him and his frame flew back into the welcoming sign in front of the embassy building.

_Rodimus Prime wished he was anywhere but **here** right now._

“Get up and face me you………..**_OOOF_**!!!” Galvatron began to threaten, starting to raise his nova cannon when suddenly the flame-colored mech tackled him.

Then they were punching, hitting and snarling threats at each other………….even while Rodimus Prime was slowly getting Galvatron backed away from the embassy grounds. As the combat went much longer than a mere fifteen or twenty minutes, both hard-fighting combatants and leaders began to feel a bit tired and suddenly the flame-colored mech lost focus and Galvatron slammed him to the ground.

For a brief moment, he _really_ hoped that Galvatron would just end it for him.

Suddenly the bulky purple mech was pinning him into the ground with practically all of his frame and raised his arm with the nova cannon, aiming it directly at the young Autobot Leader’s faceplate.

“_Just do it_. Seriously, I’m tired of waiting for you to kick my aft before you finally kick my aft,” Rodimus Prime growled, just laying there waiting for it. Then the Autobots would finally be able to get a leader that they better deserved!

Galvatron’s lips curled back in an angry snarl as his fiercely glowing red optics gazed down at the young Autobot Leader pinned beneath his powerful frame. The roar of his engines and the fierce vibrations of his cooling fans drowned out Rodimus Prime’s actual words, but the resolution and defeat that was apparent in the field of the younger mech made him angry for some reason. _Where was the flame-colored mech’s fiery spirit?!_

Suddenly he leaned down and pressed his lips to his greatest rival’s. After a few moments, the hard pressure of the kiss softened and Galvatron swept his glossa into Rodimus Prime’s mouth and let the kiss linger for a very long, **_long_** moment. When the Decepticon Leader pulled away and sat up, he licked his lips like he’d just tasted something very delicious. Then he gave a devious grin as he easily rose to his pedes.

The young Autobot Leader stared up at the bulky purple mech, a little dazed and wondering what just happened there.

“I believe I have won a prize for my day here on this boring, backwater world,” Galvatron chortled, hopping back a few feet and then leaping into the air and flying off.

“_Crazy fragging afthole_,” Rodimus grumbled, sitting up and shaking his head, but then he brushed his lips with a digit. “Maybe **_I’m_** the crazy one after all…………” he murmured, softly.

Meanwhile the Decepticons were rather surprised by the abrupt call of retreat by Galvatron and Cyclonus flew up to his lord and master’s side, his field rippling with puzzlement.

“Mighty Galvatron, why have you called a retreat? We did not gain any……….” Cyclonus began, trying to choose his words carefully.

Galvatron cuffed the side of his lieutenant’s helm playfully. “My dear Cyclonus, today I have **_stolen _**something from Rodimus Prime—something he shall never get back from me,” the Decepticon Leader chortled. Then his billowing laughter made the Decepticons wonder, once again, just why they were following such a crazy, unbalanced mech…………….

_All that fuss and fire just so Galvatron could……………? Madness!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> *Just as a note, totally NOT related to my regular GalvaRod 'fics, okay? :)


End file.
